Finding Katai
by neddie4everburkely
Summary: Before Sofia wa turned into stone, Ra took over her and cursed the Osirian's spirit to depart from his body. Only Amneris, the spirit of the Chosen One has the power to undo the Curse of the Blessed. Follow Nina and Eddie on this journey throught time and dimensions as they find Katai the spirit of the protector.
1. Chapter 1

Eddie's POV

_**It's been 3 weeks since my graduation...**_

_**3 weeks since I lost the person I've been for so long...**_

_**And almost a year since I've seen the one who brought that part of me to life.**_

_**I don't know how...**_

_**I don't know where...**_

_**But I will find her...**_

_**the Paragon...**_

_**the Chosen One...**_

_**I'm going to find my chosen one.**_

* * *

Nina's POV

"NO!" I shouted as I sat up in bed panting. It's been like this every-night for the past few weeks. I remember the sky getting dark all of a sudden. I knew something wasn't right then and there...

But I couldn't risk it...

I couldn't risk hearing his voice...seeing him... Not when I knew I couldn't be with him...I could never be with him. That's the burden I will have to live with until and possibly through my next incarnation. The Chosen One is supposed to worry about others...protect them... The Osirian protects the Chosen One...with their life...and I think that's what Eddie did.

**The Dream**

_Katai: You can't do this Ra. Think of how many innocent people you will kill._

_Ra: People who are greedy, and harm one another hardly deserve my mercy after so long._

_Katai: I don't want to have to fight you ,brother._

_Ra: Only a coward backs away from a fight._

_Katai: Only a coward expresses his anger by murdering defenseless suvilians._

_Amneris: Ra, it doesn't have to be this way._

_Ra: Silence, Amneris! This is between the sons of Osiris. Not the peasant daughter of Isis who helps these people no matter what they do to you._

_Amneris: But that is our purpose Ra. We were made to help them._

_Ra: And helping them will be our demise. *pulls out a sword and prepares to fight the two*_

_Amneris fought until she couldn't fight anymore. She fell to the ground with her scithe in hand and Ra took advantage of her vulnerable stance. He aimed the heaved sword at her heart but when the blade made contact with another, it was not Amneris but Katai. The shimmery blade impaled him making Ra drop the handle and step back in awe of his own actions._

_Ra: my brother... died a traitor and a coward...but also a hero to what he believed in. zhe walked away slowly leaving the two young immortals alone._

_"Katai! Please don't die on me. I need you to stay alive."_

_"Neri...I can't..."_

_"Yes you can, you have to try."_

_"I am... but if I don't make it..."_

_"You will"_

_"But if I don't... I love..."_

_"Nooooooo!" she hollered as the boys eyes went_ _still ._

I am Amneris...Eddie is Katai...and I don't know how to explain this...but it seemed so real that I thought it was every time.

I got up from my bed a few moments later realizing that I wasn't going to get back to sleep and walked to the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of milk.

"He's not dead." I say to myself. "He's safe. He won't get into trouble." Yeah right this is Eddie. He's the most unpredictable person on the planet right now.

The clock on the wall was ticking away. "Now or never." I whisper. If I hurry, I can catch him before he gets on his plane.

"Hi Eddie" I type on my laptop. Too formal, this is Eddie I'm talking to not Fabian. I quickly erase it and replace it with "Hey Ed." That was a nice save. "We haven't talked in a while, almost 10 months." Don't drag on that. "I've been having a reoccurring dream lately and I was thinking maybe when you get back we could talk about it." What else, what else. "Let me know when you're back in."

I stared at the screen for what felt like an eternity but when I looked at my wall clock, it was only 5 minutes. As soon as the message came, my hands rummaged for the mouse.

"I'm surprised to hear from you after so long. What's going on over there?" I read aloud.

"I'd rather tell you in person. It's chosen one and osirian stuff and I want to make sure everything is okay." Twenty minutes later he replied.

"Alright. See you then."

I could tell he was hesitant about what he was going to say. But right now I have other things to worry about. I'm going to see my Osirian for the first time in almost a whole year. Not in a picture that is frozen in time but in person...And something about this frightens me deeply.

* * *

Eddie's POV

It hurts to not be able to feel her anymore. To not be linked to her physically and mentally like I was only a few weeks ago.

"Eddie, your father is here to see you." Trudy called knocking me out of my thoughts. My father walked into the bedroom shortly after.

"Hey."

"Edison." He frowned when he saw me. "You haven't moved since the last time I was here."

"Losing your powers and your girlfriend and the girl who you possibly fell in love with all in one week can take a toll on a person, dad."

He sat next to me where I lay on my bed. "Yes why did Patricia leave. Just the day before she said she'd stay."

"Well dad, she found someone worth leaving for. Even if I sacrificed everything for her. My powers, my life, my family."

"Come on." He said standing up.

"Dad what are you.."

"You are coming with me, fishing always takes your mind off of things."

"But dad...I don't want to go..." I pouted.

"Edison you are 18 years old not 5 now lets get ready for the day. "

"Fine. But don't get mad when I catch something and you don't. "

* * *

Nina's POV

I paced back and forth as I waited for the gate to open. 'Okay he'll come out and then you'll tell him about the dream and then you'll go back to disappearing so you won't catch feelings again for him. This was the plan. ...

As people began to pour out of the plane and into the airport, I spotted him. His hair was jelled over to the side as it was the last time I had seen him. Excitement and shock overwhelmed me. When he was out of the tunnel, I ran towards him practically jumping into his arms.

"Eddie! I haven't seen you in forever. "

"Same here Neens." He set me down.

"Are you okay, you don't look to good." I felt his forehead with my hand anx furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Nina I'm fine. I'm just worried about you. Why don't we go get something to eat and we'll talk about what's happening okay ?"

"Fine."


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2. I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

Eddie's POV

"You are ridiculous Eddie." She commented after I ordered ndarly half of the menu at the dinner near her house.

"Portion sizes in Europe are almost twice as small az the ones in America. I've been startving for a year and a half." She laughed, taking a sip out of her Sprite. "Anyways...what's all ghis about reoccurring dreams?"

"Well as I said it's Chosen One and Osirian stuff." I tried not to let my expression indicate my mood.

"Okay."

"I had a dream that you...died." I choked on my drink when hearing this.

"Sorry, please continue. "

"Well, Ra killed Katai and the balance was thrown off."

"Im sorry did you say Ra?"

"Yes, what about it?" I sighed deeply. This is it.

"Umm...Neens...about 3 weeks ago say...June 10th, did you feel a...sudden surge of power or a sudden loss of awareness of any sort?"

"Yes...why?"

"Your dream was real. "

"What?"

"Ra cursed Katai to leave me. And without him I don't have my powers."

"He...He's dead?"

"No but...we need to find a way to get him back if possible. " She stood up and grabbed her stuff. "Where are you going?"

"I haven't seen or talked to you in over 10 the first time I do see you, you tell me that Katai died and now all of a sudden you want me to go on a life endangering adventure?"

"Nina please just-"

"I'll think about it. No promises. Now come on."

* * *

Nina's POV

"Honey I'm home!" Eddie yelled through the house. "Mom! Jamie! Taissa?"

"Where do you think they are?" I asked stepping through the door.

"I honestly have no clue. I mean not even the cat is here" He threw his bags into his room. "Make yourself at home." he gestured towards the couch.

He soon followed with a bottle of water in hand. "So, Neens, how long do you think you'll need to think about it?"

"More than 10 minutes that's for sure Eddie. " I could feel Amneris trying to claw her way to the surface to make me say yes but... I left Anubis to stay out of trouble. Plus it was all Eddie's idea. Now he wants me to risk my life to do this.

We talked about what we did during the year that had passed. Now I realize why I need him so much. Our lives are intertwined. He broke up with Patricia because she took to much focus away from protecting me. And I moved away from my closest friends in order for me to stay safe. The sound of the front door opening brung our conversation to an end.

"Mom, is that you?"

"Eddie, my baby boy you're home!" exclaimed a woman with ginger hair rushing into the room. She squeezed Eddie's cheeks and kissed him repeatedly before finally realizing my presence. "Who is this?"

"Mom, this is Nina. I've told you about her before haven't I?"

"Yes, the stuck up snood who got you to break up with sweet Patty."

"Mom, Nina isn't stuck up. If anything, she's way better than Patricia."

"Dinner will be ready at five. She can stay if you watch your siblings."

"Mom Jaime and Tai are 16 and 15 years old they are capable of-"

"No excuses. Go put your stuff away. I already know that you just threw it in your room like always."

He sat back down and smiled nervously. "Sorry about my mom...she can be..."

"The direct opposite of your dad?"

"Bingo."

"Gran used to be that way with my dad...He would've liked you." I felt myself choking back tears on the topic of my father.

"Come on, I'll show you around." He grabbed my hand pulling me up and held my hand as he led me down the hall. "This is my room. I haven't used it in a while but uhm...yeah." I walked into the doorway being greeted by calming blue walls artistically covered in sketches and posters and shelves filled with trophies. In the middle next to the window was a king sized bed with a black embroidered comforter.

"It's amazing."

"Yeah right. The only reason it looks even this good is because my mom forced me to clean before I left last time."

"Well I like it...It suits you."

* * *

Eddie's POV

"So how's dad? I heard he actually got a date." Jaime commented as we ate.

"Jamieson Miller, we have company, you can cut the attitude." Mom responded as she set the peas on the table.

"Sorry for my idiot brother, he doesn't know how to act like a normal human." Nice zinger. "So how long have you been with Eddie?"

"Oh um, we aren't together. "

"Not yet"

"Taissa!"

"Sorry."

"I think I've had enough to eat. It's getting late Neens you should probably head home."

"Okay then. Thank you Ms. Miller for the meal, it was delicious. Nice meeting you all."

After she grabbed her things I walked her to her car. " You are way too nice."

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't yell at your sister for not understanding that I'm just your other half. And that if you die I might be the reason why."

"Okay okay. Are you sure you'll be okay? You haven't said a thing about your Gran all day."

"That's...because she died a few months ago."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"It isn't exactly something I like to talk about."

"Okay...well who are you staying with?"

"No one at the moment."

"Yeah no kne except me."

"What do you mean."

"I'm not gonna leave you there by yourself. Not while I'm in this country."

"You should spend time with your family, don't worry about me. "

"That's my job. To worry about you. Im coming home with you there's no changing that." I ran back into the house and grabbed my things. You wouldn't believe how mad my mom sas when she heard I was spendingthe night at Nina's. I don't think I have ever seen her this mad.

When we arrived at Nina's house I noticed that nothing had changed since the last time I was here. Everything seemed like it was in the exact spot as last time.

"The guest room is-"

"Nina I think we both know that I am not letting you out of my sight."

"Fine. There's a sleeping bag in the closet. You know I'm not defenseless Ed."

"I know, you're wreckless. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that." I replied as I strockex my fingers yhrough her hair and leaned my forehead against hers. "Now, can you tell me where the ingredients for...I don't know, a pancake run would be in this fine establishment?"

"Why of couse my good sir." She mimicked. She's beautiful when she's happy.


End file.
